Twins
by OnTheBrightsideXx
Summary: No one could ever match with Henry Griffin, but what happens when he meets his twin? A little HenryxMaggie, and maybe some... Twists. Just wait and find out. Rated T for mild violence, and language.
1. Prologue

**I love Unnatural History, and This Idea Just Randomly popped into my head one day. So, I wrote about it. All characters, except Henrietta, duh, goes to Cartoon Network, and the creators of Unnatural History. So, tell me what you think! :D**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prologue.**_

Henry Griffin stepped outside into the chilled March air. He blinked and his eyes flickered about, taking in the surroundings. Jasper, his cousin already left for school, so did Uncle Brian. He was left with out a ride. That was just fine with him though. As he began the trek to school, he passed by the park, normal route, normal perspective. But, something was different.

Henry stopped short, and turned towards the park. The girl. The girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a sly smile on her face. The girl that stared straight at Henry, as if looking through him. Normally, he would have just shrugged this off. But, this time... it was different.

She faded in and out of view, but her eyes stayed locked on Henry's. So, naturally, he did what he always did, he followed her. He followed her as she weaved behind trees, until eventually; she just grabbed a branch and swung up, legs dangling. Henry copied, meeting face to face with the girl. "You caught me." She giggled, her blonde hair falling in her eyes.

"So I have," Henry shot back, and then raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Who are you?"

The girl shook her head, and glanced up at him. "Henrietta. Henrietta Griffin." She said, with a thick accent. British, maybe?

Henry looked at Henrietta. "Then, no... That can't be, I'm an only child." He muttered, in disbelief.

"That's what Mum, and Dad, wanted you to think... But, here I am. You're twin." She sighed.

Henry shook his head, his eyes looked up, only to be met by hers.

"When were y-"

"April 11th, same as you."

"Where were-"

" Swaziland. And, where were you born?" She countered, rolling her eyes, as if she was being tested on her ABC's.

"Sw-Swaziland." He stammered, as Henrietta flipped off the branch. She stared up at him, as if waiting for something, but, looked down.

Before she left, she turned back at him. "See ya around, Henry Griffin."

Henry opened his mouth, but she was already a few blocks ahead._ See you soon, Henrietta Griffin_. He thought to himself, as he silently dislodged himself from the now wobbling branch, and continued on his way to school.


	2. You Got Trampled By Monkeys

**A/N: Okay, This is pretty quick reply, and some few corrections. **

**Thank you to Vitality Palmer for pointing out, yes, Henry Griffin was born on a plane going over the Bermuda Triangle, my mistake, I didn't remember. :/ **

**Also, thanks for the reviews. Even though, there was only 2. **

**Here's Chapter 1.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jasper was at his locker when Henry approached him. His locker slammed shut as Jasper turned to look at him.

"Whoa, dude, it looked like you got trampled by monkeys."

Although, Henry had been before, monkeys had nothing to do with this situation. The reason for the dirt streaked face, disheveled clothing, and whatnot, was because of Henrietta. Because of her, Henry sprinted to school, full of half excitement, and half confusion. Amidst this, he managed to fall flat on his face and trip over a passing by skateboarder, (He apologized, profusely.), things normal Henry Griffin wouldn't do. Henry inhaled once more, catching his breath.

"I… I," The words seemed to be caught in his throat. "I…"

Jasper did his usual heavy eye roll. "You, what?"

"I have a sister."

To this, Jasper's eyes widened. He inched towards Henry, causing him to take a couple of steps back, until he was up against the wall of lockers. "No way." He muttered, in disbelief, looking Henry dead in the eye. "No friggin' way."

Henry nodded slowly. "I found her on my way to school…" He stated, looking as skeptic as Jasper. "She's my twin." Jasper shook his head, although, he was convinced.

Henry looked at Jasper, one more time, and sprinted towards the Dean's office. Towards Uncle B.

"Henry, wait!" Jasper called, running after his speeding cousin.

* * *

At Brian Bartlett's office, Henry, and Jasper waited in the seats, Jasper tapped his toes, and hummed to some kind of pop song, while Henry stared at his hands in his lap, like he committed a serious crime. After a few minutes, Henry looked up at Jasper.

"Will you_ stop_?" He asked, only to be countered by an 'Innocent Jasper' look.

"Whaaat?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"The humming."

"_Sorry, _I can't show any interests in things related to music." Jasper countered, as the door painstakingly creaked open.

Henry took this chance, ignoring Jasper's comment, and dashed right in. Uncle B looked at him, and sighed. "What Henry?"

"Why didn't my parents tell me?"

"Tell you what."

"That I…"

"Have a twin?" A voice piped up from the corner. Henry whirled around, seeing the blonde headed girl known as his twin. "I told you I'd see you around."

Henry looked at her. "Mmm..."

"Well, I have to get somewhat of an education. Not just roam around D.C. for the rest of my days."

Henry nodded, and turned his attention towards Uncle Brian, who was fiddling with his tie. "So… why didn't my parents tell me?"

"Th-they just… didn't believe it." His Uncle started, only to also get cut off by Henrietta.

"Excuse me, Dean Bartlett, but, Henry, Mum and Dad, weren't ready for two children, they disowned me. They gave me up."

"So… They don't know about you… How you're here?"

Henrietta shook her head. "That's pretty much why I'm here."

Uncle B interjected this time. "Henrietta is currently being enrolled here at Smithson, and she's going stay with us."

"Okay." Henry blinked, letting it all sink in. "Would you like me and Jasper to show her around?"

"That would be lovely." Henrietta stated, as Uncle B nodded his head in agreement. Henrietta stood up, and walked to Henry's side.

As they retreated, Henrietta whispered, playfully, "It's Jasper and me, not me and Jasper."

Henry smirked and rolled his eyes, as Jasper stood up at the sight of Henrietta.

"Whoa."

Henry shook his head, and sighed, while Henrietta smirked. "Jasper… This is Henrietta Griffin."

Jasper looked from Henry to Henrietta, back to Henry.

"Whoa." He repeated.

Henrietta arched her eyebrows and looked at Henry, who just stated, "That's Jasper…"

Henrietta giggled, and her eyes flitted to Jasper, who was just staring.

"Hello Jasper."

Jasper shook his head snapping out of it. "Uh… Hi."

Henry looked up at his sister, and cousin. "Let's go to the DOUM room!" He quickly blurted, just to get Jasper to stop drooling at his long lost _cousin_.

"Alright."

"DOUM room?"

"You'll see, Henrietta." Henry said, leaving the office with Jasper in tow.

"Okay." She sighed, a bit confused.

They headed off towards the DOUM room, not noticing a greatly important detail.

Maggie was missing.

* * *

**So, did you like it?**

**More Stuff Soon.**


End file.
